I Don't Know Why
by Ninjagirly
Summary: When Chip gets tricked by Shanks, the kids go out on their own to search for him in Denmark. Now, it's up to their parents to save them; but will Rune's past catch up with them and will Chip ever come to his senses? FYI: There's A LOT of OCs in here
1. Grant Me a Wish

Chapter one: Grant Me a Wish

Rune walked around the edge of the zoo at night. She had an emotional break down in front of Kowalski (A/N: See Rune's Diamonds).

_"I want a baby!" _she had sobbed, _"Everyone else has a child! I want one too!"_

The lemur hated herself for her break down. It wasn't poor Kowalski's fault. It was no one's fault, really. Rune just had to face the fact that she could never ever-

_Russel. Russel._

"Who's there?!" Rune shouted, putting her guard up. Her yelling had started crying. Rune looked around, trying to locate the source of the cries.

Finally, Rune peered into a bush and found it. A baby squirrel.

"Aww! You poor thing," Rune cooed, lifting the baby up, "I'm sorry I startled you." She ten began to rock the baby. The boy fell asleep in her arms and she smiled.

***

Kowalski, like Rune, had decided to take a walk. He wrote down some options to cheer Rune up but he knew the only thing that would was if they did have a baby... That was impossible!

The tall penguin sighed as he approached his home. Everyone called it the "Lemuins" habitat since he and Rune both lived there. Apparently, people loved to see odd couples, which is why Skipper was also living with his wife, Marlene.

"Hello, Kowalski! You're back!" Rune shouted happily as she kissed Kowalski as soon as he entered their underground home.

Kowalski stared at her. Just a few minutes ago, Rune was so sad, it was torture, but now... Has she snapped? "Ah...hello, Rune... Are you feeling okay, sweets?"

"Yes! Never been better!" she laughed.

"M-Maybe you should lay down."

Knowing her husband way too well, she glared at him. "I am not crazy, Kowalski!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You were thinkin' it!" she snapped.

"Well, then, why are you so happy?"

Rune grabbed Kowalski's flipper and dragged him over to a wooden crib. "Look."

Kowalski gasped. It was a baby squirrel! Did she-

"No! I didn't kidnap him!" Rune growled.

"God, you're good at reading minds."

"Yes he is, but _I'm _only good at reading you," Rune said.

"...Oh! I see what you did there. Clever."

"Okay, enough straying form the main subject."

"Which is?"

"Chip!"

"Chip?"

Rune sighed. "His name's gonna be Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Chip for short."

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

"A little snackish. Why?"

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough?"

"I thought it would be cute!"

"Rune, sweetheart, what if his real parents are still out there?"

Rune crossed her arms. "Who leaves their baby alone in a bush? People who abandon their child, that's who!"

Kowalski went and got his notebook. He began to write in it.

His wife looked over his shoulder to see the head title;

_Things we need for Chip_

Rune smiled widely. "Thank you, Kowalski... I love you so much."

Kowalski smiled. "I love you too... Now... We'll need juice, berries, lichi nuts-"

"No Lichi nuts!"

"Why not?"

"'Casue they're gross!"

"How do you know that Chip won't like them?"

"Mother's intuition?"

Kowalski shook his head as he scratched off Lichi nuts from the list. "Okay, what else?"

"A bed," Rune told him, "And wrist bands and a chocker! Make 'em black!"

"Why does he need those?"

"To match me, of course!"

Kowalski chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling it's gonna be a long night?"

"'Cause it is!" Rune squeaked happily.

---

A/N: Yes! Finally! Here's I Don't Know Why! Yes, i am completely aware my titles are weird and both on my main stories start with "I Don't Know"...

Anywhoz, I shall be posting the next chap or two soon, k? And if ya haven't read "The Untold Story" you might want to so that you can understand the future chaps. Hope ya all will like this story as well as you did "I Don't Know How To Say I Love You". Gotta Run! Bye! =3

Please, please Review!!!!


	2. Little Trouble Makers

Chapter two: Little Trouble Markers

Chip, now in his tween years, ran across the zoo grounds breathing heavily.

"Not so fast," said a penguin as she stood in front of him, blocking his path.

Chip's squirrel ears twitched and he dodged the lemur that tried to tackle him from behind. It crashed into the penguin as Chip made his escape, laughing.

The young squirrel ran around the corner and dodged the figure that leapt out at him. It was a female otter with a pink ribbon pined in her fur. Chip chuckled. "Nice move, but you're too slow!"

"Ouf!" shouted another otter as he landed in front of Chip.

"Dude, you're such a cults!"the female otter growled.

Chip giggled and ran off. HE was closer now to his destination; the stump. The four other animals jumped and finally managed to tackle Chip. Dust flew everywhere. Once it cleared, everyone saw that Chip's paw barely touched the bark.

"Aw! We were_ so _close!" Snow whined.

Tyler laughed. "Dude, you're so awesome!"

"If someone could have jumped _on_ Chip instead of _over_ him," Heart grumbled.

"Heh, heh...," Ace laughed in embarrassment.

"Miscalculating the trajectory of your jump again, Ace?" Tyler asked.

"Huh?!" Ace, Heart and Snow said.

"He means that Ace can't control the length of his jumps." Chip explained.

"Oh!" Snow said.

"Why didn't he say that to begin with?" Heart muttered.

"Yeah...I need practice," Ace agreed with Tyler.

"Well, next let's have Tyler be it!" Chip suggested.

Tyler glumped. "M-Me?!"

"Yep! New base is the split tree outside the zoo!" the leader declared.

**Meanwhile up on the zoo's wall...**

"Look at 'em," Rune sighed happily, nudging Skipper with her elbow in his side.

"Yeah... I always thought Ace would be leader."

"Well, not everyone is born with natural leadership..." Rune coughed. "Like Chip."

She coughed again.

Skipper glared at her, obviously hearing what she said, then he rolled his eyes. Changing the subject, he added; "And who would have guessed Julien's _son _would be smart!"

"Don't forget that me and Kowalski helped Julien raise him!"

"Right." _Like that makes a difference._

"Hey, where'd they go?" Rune gasped.

Skipper looked around. Where _have _the kids gone?!

**Outside the zoo...**

Tyler ran to the new base Chip told him. It was a split tree just outside the zoo. He turned around. Where were they? He could hear Chip giving orders...

"Mrrw..."

Tyler turned to see a stray cat. He gulped.

"Get off my turf!" the black and white cat spat.

"_Your _turf? I am the prince so all turfs belong to me!" Tyler gasped and covered his mouth. Why now of all times did his dad's spoiledness in him have to come out?!

Angry, the cat unsheathed his claws and lashed out at Tyler, scratching his left arm.

"Ah! Shit, shit, shit!" Tyler cursed as the pain jolted up his arm.

The cat then tackled him down. "I'll teach you to stay off my terf!" He unsheathed on claw.

"W-What are you going to do?!"

"I'm just gonna take your left eye," he said calmly. Just as the tom pressed his claw above Tyler's eye, Chip and Heart tackled the cat. Unfortunately, when the cat got flung back, he still scratched Tyler's eye.

"Ack!" Tyler cried.

Snow and Ace helped their friend up.

"Hey! Stop it!" growled a voice.

All the kid's head (including the cat's) popped up and looked behind them. It was Rune with Kowalski, Private, Trixy, Julien and Skipper.

"Peppy!" Private shouted in shock.

"You know him?!" the kids gasped.

Private shuddered. "I'll never forget... I was there when he, Sunfall and Rain were born. Peppy, what did you think you were doing?"

Peppy, recognizing Private's scent when he was little, flattened his ears in shame. "P-Protecting my...turf..."

"Go home now! We'll talk to your parents later," he ordered sternly.

"Ah... heh, heh," Chip laughed nervously. "At least no one got _hurt_!"

The tweens, even Tyler with on eye opened, glared at him.

"At least no one got _killed_," he corrected.

"My poor Tyler!" Julien gasped when he noticed his son's wounds. He hugged him tightly.

"...Dad?"

"You are _so _being grounded!" he scorned, still hugging his son. What would he have done if he lost Tyler too?

"That goes for all of you," Skipper said, "Two weeks!"

"B-But-!" Chip shouted.

"Two and a half," Rune added.

"What?! Two and a half weeks?!"

"Three," Kowalski added this time.

"..." Chip, knowing if he opened his mouth again they'd add weeks, silently followed his parents home as did the others.

***

"Dude," Chip whispered to his walky-talky, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. It's not like I'm blind or anything," Tyler's voice whispered back.

"Ahem." could be heard on both sides.

"Gotta go," the two tweens said at the same time.

---

A/N: So this is how Tyler got those scars. LOL Chip got grounded for an extra week for arguing! XD That happens to me all the time! lol

If you're cool, you'll review! X3


	3. Tween Crushes

Chapter three: Tween Crush

Age for an animal doesn't _really _matter. Everyone knew that, including Snow.

Now, Snow was the shy, quiet, but explosive one in the group. Everyone knew she was different. Her eyes were topaz instead of her parents' color, blue, and she had a small crack across her beak which she covered with a medium sized white bandage. Her parents said that the crack was on her beak ever since she was born and so, Ally, Rodger's daughter who often came to visits, told Snow that she was destined for great things. Apparently in Snow's mind, 'great things' meant Rico.

"Hey, Rico," Snow said in her usually friendly tone.

Rico, who was staring at the TV watching a show, lifted his flipper to acknowledge her, and then put it down again.

"Rico, want to play with me?" she asked. Snow was lucky. While the others were grounded with no one to play with, she had Rico.

Rico looked up to see the young penguin staring at him with puppy dog eyes. He sighed and got up. It wasn't as if he hated Snow, that was the exact opposite how he _really _felt fro the young penguin, it was because Snow's 'games' were getting pretty old.

"Yay! Let's play patty cake!"

Rico shook his head and sighed again.

As the two resisted the patty cake song (Rico was trying his best) and clapped their flippers together, Private came back with Trixy from their walk.

"I don't like it," Trixy said quietly.

Private had to admit, he was a bit uneasy of the two spending so much time together. He knew his little Snowflake adored Rico, but he didn't know Rico's feelings. What if the two really loved each other? He couldn't help but think back to the times when Rico laughed a bit too psychotically when he was ordered to use explosion (A/N: Like in "What Goes Around").

Private looked at the two sadly.

***

Tyler repeatedly hit his head gently on the habitat's wall. The noise of his father's "boomy-box" was going to drive him mad! Two weeks! He had to stand two weeks of that crap! What made it worse was that it was the same song over and over.

Julien, who was jumping on his bouncy, called out to his son. "Come on, my son! Why be so mopey? Relax and be enjoying the music!"

Tyler rolled his eyes and decided to go into the bush he called "his room". Just recently he found out his Aunt Runey had this room when she lived in the lemur's habitat. In the bush now was a pillow, a blanket, some pictures in frames, a mirror and his MP3. He snatched his musical device and put his earphones in. He _loved _music, but the only song he could listen to was the song his father sang to him when he was little. His Aunt Runey had taught it to Julien;

_Hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm gone_

_Hold me when I'm scared, and right me when I'm wrong. _

_Everything I am, and everything in me,_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be._

_I'll never let you down. Not even if I could._

_Give up everything, if only for your good._

_So hold me when I'm here, love me when I'm gone_

_Hold me when I'm scared, I'll always be there,_

_So love me when I'm gone_

For some reason, he started to think about Heart. _I must be going nuts,_ Tyler thought.

***

Chip poked his head out of the underground base and looked around. It was clear. He ran over to the wall and peered over it.

There sat the object of his love.

"Night…Night!" Chip called.

The beautiful wolf pup looked up, her dark blue eyes sparkling. Her fur was bluish-black expect for her muzzle and chest which was gray. "Chip!" Night shouted in her smooth voice that made Chip's heart melt.

"Shush! Not too loud! I just needed to tell you I got grounded," he explained.

"Aw! Why?"

"Long story. Tell ya in a week or two."

Night whined, but she licked Chip's nose. "See ya."

"See ya," he called after she was already gone. Chip slipped back down to his side and let out a love struck sigh. Even though Night had just arrived to the zoo a few months ago, Chip was head over bushy tail for her.

"Chip! What are you doing outside?"

Chip smiled nervously at his father. "N-Nothing, Dad!"

Kowalski looked over the wall. "You like that pup, Night, don't you?"

Chip felt his face heat up. "No! Ew! She's just a friend!"

"You're lying through your teeth."

"…How ya know?"

"Father's intuition."

"What does your paycheck have to do with anything?"

Kowalski sighed and shook his head. "Just get back inside."

A/N: FYI; Tweens=between kids and teen years.

Okay, so next chap will be more interesting, I promise! I just had to write this chappy! It's too cute! Yes, I just love odd couples! 83 LOL A squirrel that has a crush on a wolf is funny! Oh yeah. Rodger has a daughter too. ^^; Did I forget to mention that before?

Review! It makes me warm and fuzzy inside! =3


	4. Shanks Returns

Chapter four: Shanks Returns

It had been a long three weeks for Chip. Being confided under ground was more of a chipmunk thing than a squirrel thing.

"Now, stay outta trouble!" Rune warned.

"Yes, Ma! I'll…try!" Chip shouted, although in all truth, he was going to 'try' to not get caught this time. Young Chip ran off to the giant oak tree inside the zoo that he and the others called their 'H.Q.'.

_Russel, russel._

Chip's head popped up. "Huh? Who's there?"

Silence.

Chip looked up and around. No one there. Or so he thought.

***

"Okay team," Chip said in his serious tone, "We've missed a few weeks of training so we need to train extra hard!"

Tyler, Heart, Ace and Snow saluted him.

"What's on out agenda today, Chip?" Tyler asked.

Chip circled the four, then poked Snow's belly. "I think we should do exercises."

"Am I really that fat?!" Snow cried.

"Not really, but it's a great way to get in shape," Chip said.

After a few hours, the team collapsed in tiredness.

"Was that good, Chip?" Snow panted.

"Yes. Just a few more weeks of this!"

Everyone moaned.

"Great moves," said a voice.

The tweens looked up to see a mongoose jump for from a tree.

The stranger smiled crookedly. "I'm Shanks. What's your names?"

Since the kids didn't know who Shanks was and because most animal in the zoo was friendly, they answered.

"I-I'm Snowflake, but everyone calls me Snow!" the penguin shouted.

"I'm Ace and-"

"I'm his twin sister, Heart"

"I'm Prince Tyler," the lemur said.

"And I'm Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough; Chip for short."

"Ah," Shanks said, "Ace and Heart are Skipper's son and daughter… Chip's Kowalski and Nicatia's son…"

"Who?" Chip asked. "My mom's name is Runenaki Mariea Catriena Unuki… She's got two middle names!!" At the last sentence, his voice got real squeaky in excitement.

"Wow, Chip," Heart muttered, "Random comment there."

Chip looked at Shanks. "She's better known as Rune, though."

"Rune…," Shanks repeated in a low mutter.

"So, how is it you know our parents?" Ace asked.

"Long story, kid. Let's just say that Skipper and N- Rune were known very well in Russia." He stepped forward. "I doubt they told you the truth about you three."

Ace, Heart and Chip exchanged glances.

Shanks tried to hold in his laughter. "You see, Ace and Heart, Skipper isn't your real father... And Chip, both your parents aren't really your true parents."

"What?" the three squeaked.

"Of course Skipper's their real dad," Snow snapped.

"And Aunt Runey and Uncle K'walski _are _Chip's parents," Tyler added.

Shanks shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. So they have never told you..."

"Listen you," Heart growled, "I don't care if Dad's our real father or not!"

"Yeah," Ace agreed, "He raised us! He takes care of us! As far as we're concerned, he _is _our real Dad!"

Chip was silent.

"Little Chip, aren't _you_ curious?" Shanks asked.

"Dude, don't listen to him," Tyler told his friend.

"Besides," Ace and Heart said at the same time, "Once you have the wool taken off your eyes, you can never have it put back on!" The twins glanced at each other and shuddered at the weirdness of them saying the same thing at the same time.

"I want to know...," Chip declared.

Shanks laughed darkly. "Well, first off, your real parents had lost you. Rune and Kowalski adopted you because they pitied you. Rune had thrown a fit, wanting a baby and such. Next best thing was raising you."

Chip felt dizzy.

"Do you know who Dr. Blowhole is, Chip?" Shanks questioned.

The silent squirrel nodded.

"Dc wants you on his team in Denmark. You'd make an excellent spy. What do you say?"

"No, Chip!" Snow squealed. "Dr. Blowhole is evil!"

"C'mon, Chip! Who cares if Aunt Rune and Uncle Kowalski aren't your real parents?" Ace asked.

"I'll introduce you to your _real _family," Shanks added.

"Real... family...?" Finally Chip could speak again.

"Yes. Your two brothers... your three sisters... your real parents. What do you say?"

Chip looked at his friends who were trying to tell him to say no. Instead, he answered; "Okay... I'll go."

---

A/N: Le gasp! Ace, Heart and Chip learned the truth about their parents! And Chip left with Shanks!

Good Lord, Shanks is a stalker! lol XD

Like always; Review!


	5. A Worried Family

Chapter five: A worried Family

Rune had always had that extra sense that told her something's wrong; it came with the experience of being in the military. So when her heart pounded fast for no logical reason, she knew something bad is already happened.

"Aunt Rune! Uncle Kowalski!" the kids cried as they hopped over the wall.

_Oh no! _"Where's Chip? What happened?" she asked as Kowalski ran to her side.

"He's gone! He went with that mentally insane mongoose!" Heart told them.

"Shanks?!" Rune gasped.

"Yes!" the kids said in unison.

"Shanks? Who's Shanks?" Kowalski asked.

Rune shook her head. "He's one of Blowhole's top agents... No.... Oh no... What do they want with Chip? What do they want with our baby?!" Tears flowed down Rune's eyes.

"Don't worry, Rune," Kowalski told her, wiping his wife's tears away, "We'll get our son back."

***

"Now," Skipper ordered once all the parents and such were all together, "Tell us _exactly _what happened."

"We were only having training!" Snow wailed.

"Then Shanks came and asked us for our names, so we told him," Ace explained, "We didn't know he was evil!"

"Then he told us... things... and Chip decided to join Blowhole!" Heart finished.

"Things? What kind of things?" Skipper asked.

"He told Chip Aunty Runey and Uncle K'walski weren't his real parents," Tyler confessed, "And he said if he joined Blowhole, he'd introduce him to his _real _parents..."

Rune clinged to Kowalski. _Our Chip!...They're gonna try to use him... like they did to me..._

"Did, ah... he say anything else?" Skipper asked nervously.

Heart and Ace glanced at each other. "Well..."

"He told us you weren't our real Dad," Ace said.

Skipper and Marlene exchanged uneasy glances.

"Skipper _is _your real Dad," Marlene told them, about to explain, but Heart cut her off.

"We know. Dad is the one who read us bed time stories-"

"-who comforted us when we were scared-" Ace added.

"-who thought us everything we know!"

Ace and Heart smile at Skipper. "We love you, Dad!" Together, the twins tackled Skipper down with a hug.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Marlene said with a large smile. She was so proud of her kids.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Kowalski said, a bit angrily, "But _our _son is still missing!"

"So we will be finding him!" Julien shouted, "With the help of the Sky Spirits!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Where'd they take Chip to?" Marlene asked the kids.

"Blowhole's base in Denmark," Snow said.

Skipper gulped. "D-Denmark?!"

Rune crossed her arms and sighed. "Skip, you don't _have _to go..."

"N-No! Chip's like mine and Marlene's nephew! I'll go..."

"What about those girls?" Rune questioned.

Skipper's eyes widened. "Sush! Not in front of Marlene and the kids!" he whispered.

"What girls?" Marlene asked, slightly glaring at the short penguin.

"Ah... well, Marlene... back when I was younger-"

"No time for chit-chat," Rune shouted, saving Skipper from embarrassment, "Tomorrow we leave for Denmark!"

"Tomorrow?" Tyler repeated.

"Yes. We'll catch a boat to Russia then," Kowalski said.

***

Tyler felt nervously grip his belly. He didn't want to wait till the morning! And it was only 3:33 pm!

"Pst... Ty..."

_Heart! _Tyler popped his head from his room.

"We're going. Grab your things!" she whispered. Tyler could see Ace and Snow behind her.

"Going? To save Chip?"

"No, we're running away to cause our family more grief and heart ache," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Let me come too!" said a voice.

"Night?" Snow called.

"And us too," said another. It was Ally the gator with Rain, Sunfall and Peppy.

"I owe you all one so...," Peppy explained.

"We heard about Chip," Rain told them, "We want to help!"

"Okay! The more, the merrier!" Snow shouted happily.

"Right," Heart agreed. "No time to be picky. Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

---

A/N: Ya just gotta love the a/n! =3 So, the kids got a little too anxious to save their friend. Stupid kids... LOL

What will happen will their parents finds them missing?!~

DUH DUH DUH!!!!! XD

ʚReivewʚ

3


	6. Traveling to Denmark

Chapter six: Traveling to Denmark

"I am not believing this!" Julien shouted angrily, "Well... actually, I am, but I am still peeved!"

Late in the afternoon, Rodger, Max and Angelica had come over asking if they've seen their kids. Unfortunately, they found that their children were missing too.

"They just couldn't wait till tomorrow," Skipper sighed.

"Well, we might as well go now," Rune said, "Who's staying behind in case by some mirical the kids come back before us?"

"I will," Marlene said, "Besides, I can't go outside, I'll go wild."

"I'll stay here too," Rodger agreed.

"Me too," Trixy sighed, "I don't think I'd be strong enough..."

"Well, you can count _me _in," Angelica said, "Max can stay behind. He might get killed if he doesn't."

Max gulped. "Y-Yeah... I think I should stay..."

"What about us?" Nicolie asked, referring to him, Maurice and Mort.

"I think one untrained, annoying member is enough, thank you," Skipper muttered as he motioned to Julien who was freaking out already.

"I shall be joining you too," said a voice.

"Ack! Wolf! It's gonna eat us!" Julien shouted.

Rune rolled her eyes at Julien, then turned to the large silver wolf. "Ah. Hello, Scotty. Night gone missing too?"

"Of course she's gone missing," Scott barked, "Why else would I be coming?"

The others seemed frighten of him, but Rune was unfazed. "Then we got a full team."

"Be careful out there... okay?" Marlene told Skipper as she hugged him gently.

"Always, Marlene. Always."

"Are you sure you want ot do this?" Max asked his mate.

Angelica puffed out her fur. "Yep! I'm protective of my kits! You know that!"

"Now, be sure to be extra cautious," Trixy warned Private in a worried tone. "And please brign our little Snowflake home."

Private kissed her and smile. "No need to worry, Trixy. We'll find all the kids including Chip and bring them all back."

"Alright," Rune called out, "Everyone ready to go?"

Nicolie crossed his arms. "I don't believe you guys are leaving me behind."

"We're all ready, Ru," Skipper said, ignoring Nicolie.

"Here," Kowalski said, handing Marlene a walkie-talkie. "I've modified it so that it can work long distances. We'll give up-dates."

Marlene nodded as she took the device.

"We'll be back before you know it." Skipper promised. With that, the group went off.

***

"So this is it...," Heart gasped, "Denmark..."

The kids had just arrived to the foreign place. It was _much_ different than New York.

"Now, where the hell in Denmark is Chip?" Ace asked his sister.

Heart shrugged. "Shanks didn't say." She turned to Tyler. "Ty, what do you think we should do?"

"Split up," Peppy shouted before Tyler could open his mouth.

"I think we should stay together," Tyler said, shooting a glare at the tom.

"We should split up," Peppy hissed, "We'd find Chip faster!"

"But we would lose the other members!"

"We could regroup!"

"Where, idiot? We don't know where anything's at!"

Peppy arched his back, his fur was bristling. "You really _want_ to loose that left eye, don't you?"

Heart pushed Peppy away from the lemur. "Enough! What does fighting do? Nothing!"

Tyler crossed his arms, pleased that Heart was snapping at his enemy.

"But you're right. I think we should split up."

Tyler's mouth dropped. "B-But Heart-!"

"We could meet back here," Snow suggested.

"Well, it looks like we have a forming of a plan." Ace said.

Tyler couldn't believe it! Were all his friends against him?

"Okay. We'll take Peppy and Tyler," Heart said as she linked arms with her twin, "Snow, you'll lead the others. Think you cold do that?"

Snow nodded.

"No thanks," Peppy mewed, "I'll go out on my own. See ya!" And he took off.

"Brother!" Rain called.

"Idiot," Sunfall muttered.

Night shook her head. "What a stupid fur ball. I'll be on your team, Heart."

"Okay," Heart said with her sassy smile. "We'll go left, Snow's team goes right. We'll meet back here in 1300 hours tomorrow!"

***

"I'm squashed," Rune complained.

"We all know you're squashed," Scott growled, annoyed that Rune had said that 20 times already. "We are all squashed!"

It was true. Four penguins, two lemurs, a cat and a wolf didn't fit well in a medium sized crate. After resituating, though, they managed to get some-what comfortable.

"I wish they would have waited..." Private sighed.

"I know...," Rune agreed. "I hope they're all okay."

"They are," Kowalski told her. "And so is Chip. The kids are 100% capable of taking care of himself."

"...We should have told Chip, Kowalski... then maybe he wouldn't have lefted..."

"Chip's always bee curious, Rune. No matter what, he still would have gone."

Rune started to sniffle.

"It wasn't your fault," he told her.

The boat suddenly started to rock.

"We've stopped!" Skipper declared.

Opening the crate, everyone poked their heads out. They gasped. It was so... different.

"Is this... Denmark?" Private asked.

Rune shook her head. "No... this is German..."

---

A/N: IDK. In my map in my school's planner, it said the country below Denmark is German. So, anyways, yeah. The adults really need to hustle if they want to hurry and find the kids! Stupid Peppy! I guess he likes go do things his own way.

Scott the wolf is named after my cousin. Keep in mind, the wolf has a different personality than my cousin, cuz my cousin is awesome and cool and i love him very much. He's one of my fav cousins on my mom's side!

...sigh... I'm kinda bummed today... so, yeah... review...


	7. Chip Recalls

Chapter seven: Chip Recalls

"How are we suppose to find an underground base?!" Ace asked out loud. "We were stupid to do this alone!"

"Quiet, loud mouth," Heart snapped, "We'll just... look for Shanks! Yeah! I mean, he can't hide in their H.Q. forever, can he?"

Tyler smiled at Heart. "You're right. All we have to do is think like him! Get inside his head!"

The four tweens closed their eyes tightly.

"Ew, ew, ew!" the girls chanted, thinking of what that weirdo might be thinking.

Ace imagined a large abandon mansion. "Sweet! I wanna live in an abandon mansion!"

"Stop fooling around," Heart growled, slapping her brother's head. She then caught the idea. "Their H.Q. isn't underground! It's in an abandon mansion!"

"Ya sure?" Night asked.

"Positive!"

***

Chip's foot couldn't keep from moving up and down as he sat. He'd been sitting what seemed like forever! Where the hell was Shanks? He told him to sit and wait 12 hours ago! You could ask Chip to bend backwards, lick lint or jump across to a tree five feet away and he'd be happy to do it, but ask him to sit, wait and stay still drove the little squirrel mad.

"This sucks!" Chip shouted, his shouts filling the empty mansion's empty halls. What was there to do? Chip sighed and began to space out, just like Rune use to do. He let his imagination take him fully.

_"Mommy, mommy!"_

_"What is it, Chip?"_

_"I hurt my paw!"_

_"Aw! Let me kiss it to make it better!"_

Chip's attention snapped back into reality. That was when he was way younger... His mother, Rune, always knew how to make things right. He closed his eyes this time.

_"Oooo! Dadda! Can you teach me some moves?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"...Like this?"_

_"Perfect! Way to go, son!"_

Chip shook his head and opened his eyes. His first fighting move was thought by his father, Kowalski... He loved it when he got praised by either of his parents.

_Expect Kowalski and Rune aren't my real parents, _Chip thought. It felt weird, unnatural almost, to refer to them by their first names. Closing his eyes once more, Chip remembered the day when he got stuck in a small tree hole and didn't come home until late at night. He found his mother sobbing and his father upset.

_"Oh, Chip! My little Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!! I was sooo worried!!"_

_"Don't you ever do that again! ......We thought we lost you..."_

_"Ma...Dad... It's alright. I'll never leave you!" _

This time, Chip let his eyes open slowly. Tears were streaking down his cheeks. No matter what, Rune and Kowalski loved him. All he wanted to do was see his real family. Now, all he could think about was his mother sobbing, clinging to his father that was trying to not show tears and be strong for his wife, but failing. "...Mommy... Dadda..." Chip choked out as he cried. Finally, he curled his tail around his little body and went to sleep.

***

"We'll stay there for tonight," Skipper told his large team, pointing to a make-shift box that he and the penguins made. It had a roof and three walls.

After everyone got settled, Rune crawled close to Kowalski and fell asleep. In the middle of her slumber, she muttered; "...We're here, Chip... We're here... Don't cry..."

---

A/N: Wow. Looks like Rune really does have mother's intuition. Sorry if this chap isn't that long ^^; It might be one of the saddest chaps in the story. Poor Chip!

Now, for those who remember when Rune asked Skipper; "What about those girls?" Well, you'll soon find out the reason why Skipper can't step a foot in Denmark in the next chap! LOL at you! You all have to wait! ;P

Please Review! |D

lol


	8. All the Girls in Denmark

Snow awoke groggily. She opened her beak and yawned; about to tell her parents and Rico good morning until she realized that she wasn't home. Sighing, she nudges her friends up.

Sunfall opened on eye, and then batted Snow gently in her face with his long bright orange tail. "The sun just rose! Let us sleep..."

"Sorry, Sunfall, but the sooner we get up and search, the sooner we find Chip."

Sunfall sighed and kicked his sister gently in the side. "Rain...Rain, get up."

The bluish-gray kit opened her eyes. "Morning already?"

Ally awoke too and yawned. She shuddered, something she usually does when she has a "prediction."

"What is it, Ally?" Snow asked.

"Er...I'm not sure... I think our parents are going to have it rough today..."

***

Everyone was tired, but they kept going for the kids' sakes. Finally, they came across the state boarder. A line (yes, there's a wide, long line there XD) divided the two countries. A sign up ahead said, WELCOME TO DENMARK.

Skipper gulped as he looked at the line.

"Oh, c'mon, Skip," Rune encouraged.

Skipper sighed and stepped over the line.

"I'd step back if I were you," growled a voice.

Skipper immediately recognized the voice and did what he was told.

Five girls walked from behind the sign.

"What? You hate Skipper so much so much you spend your lives living behind a sign waiting for him to return?" Rune snapped at the girls.

"Nicatia...? You're here too?" said a long haired rabbit. She had black fur expect for her chest and dot above her nose which was white. She bared her teeth; her eyes were shining like green fire. "Two traitors in one day? I'm not sure who to beat up first!"

_Nicatia...?_ Kowalski thought.

"We're not here to quarrel," Scott said, flicking his wolf ears back.

A slender gray she-wolf walked up to Scott. "I'd shut up if I was you, old man!"

"Old?!" Scott echoed. "The only old person I see is you!"

The she-wolf prepared to attack, but a silver cat with one red paw and yellow eyes stopped her. "He's right, Kendra. We have no quarrel with them."

"But Lanie-!"

"Hush!" the rabbit snapped, then turned back to her two foes. "If you're not here for a fight, why _are _you here?"

"Well, Kaylin, if you _must_ know," Rune huffed, "Our kids have gone missing. They're here in Denmark somewhere."

"What? Yours and Skipper's kids?" asked a dove with red eyes, her voice crackled with confusion.

Rune and Skipper looked at each other. "Ew!" they both said.

"First off," Skipper corrected, "Nicatia's known as Rune now. Second; we're just friends!"

"Stupid Morgen," Rune muttered.

"What?!" Morgen screamed.

"Let it go," said a rich brownish-grey fox, her amber eyes were calm.

"Reba!"

"i have no time for this!" Private shouted angrily.

"Yeah," Julien agreed, "My son is out there somewhere; lost, scared and possibly hungry!" Julien gasped suddenly. "What if _all _the kids are hungry and they become so desperate that they decide to eat eachother and they pick Tyler to go first?!"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Stupid Mouse-brain! They can find food! I'm just worried that they get captured along with Chip."

"Please...," Rune said, trying to take the nicer approach. "My son has been tricked by Shanks... I'm afraid they're gonna use him!"

"My poor Prince Tyler!" Julien wailed.

"I promise I'd get Snowflake and the others back," Private shouted.

"Snow...," Rico muttered.

"I'm going to look for my kits with or without your permission," Angelica hissed, her claws seeping into the dry dirt.

"Ace and Heart need me!" Skipper told them.

"Ace... and Heart?" Kaylin repeated. She smiled devilishly. "Of course you can pass... We'll just be looking for Ace and Heart too. If we find them, we'll bring back their dead bodies!"

"No!" Skipper shouted, but Lanie had thrown a smoke bomb and they were gone.

"Geez, Skipper," Kowalski said, "What did you do to those girls?"

Before Skipper cold open his mouth, Rune blurted out, "Skipper use to be a womanizer!"

Everyone stared at Skipper, shocked.

"It was when I was younger!" Skipper snapped, his face red with shame and embarrassment.

Rune went on; "I remember when Skip would come back to H.Q. with lip stick all over his face. Several different colors at a time some days. Of course having that many ladies at a time, they were bound to uncover the truth and even hate him for it."

"Runeaki!" Skipper snapped. Why she have to tell everyone?"

"Back when he was younger," Rune finished, "Skipper was a horn dog."

Now Skipper was really upset. "At least I wasn't a cold-blooded killer!" he snapped, then covered his beak. Opps...

"...R-Rune...?" Kowalski said, reaching a flipper to her.

Rune pulled back. "Don't...," she muttered, her eyes quickly filling with tears. "I use to work for Dr. Blowhole, okay? I... I did some terror able things... I tried to deny it, but... I am still Nicatia..."

"...No, Rune...you...I-"

Rune cut the tall penguin off. "We should split up. Me, Angelica, Scotty and Julien. Let's go." She didn't even look at Skipper or Kowalski.

"Rune, I'm sorry!" Skipper called out, but she didn't listen.

***

Marlene and the others stared at the walkie-talkie, waiting for it to have Skipper or one of the others' voices.

"Guys?" said a voice coming from the device.

"Skipper!" Marlene gasped, picking up the device, "Did you find them?"

"...No..."

"...What's wrong?"

Skipper quickly explained he upset Rune by spilling her secret.

"Oh no! Poor Rune!"

"Did you say Rune?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned to see a raccoon. His voice had a heavy Russian accent.

"Who are you?" Nicolie asked.

"I am Stephen," the raccoon said. "Now, ell me; Where is my comrade, Runeaki?"

---

A/N: OMG! D8 So now everyone knows both Skipper _and _Rune's secret!

And yayz! Steve finally showed up! Looks like he's a few days late for finding Rune D8

But yayz again! Meh writer's block is officially over! 8D

Review! =3


	9. This Isn't a Family

Chapter nine: This isn't a family

"Wake up," ordered a voice that made Chip jolt.

The young squirrel sat up and blinked. "Yeah, Shanks?"

The mongoose put his hands on his hips. "Do you want to meet your family or what?"

Now that Chip thought about it, he was less eutectic than yesterday. "Sure..."

"Follow me," he said.

Chip followed Shanks down the abandon mansion halls and into a room.

"Carla? Miles?" Shanks called.

Chip looked around. The room was beautiful compared to the outside!

Suddenly, two adult squirrels came out of no where. One was grey with blues eyes, or rather eye. He wore a eye patch on his left eyes. The other squirrel was a mixture of tan and different shades of brown. They didn't seem too interested in him.

Chip twitched his ears. They didn't seem happy to see him either. "Ah... Hi... I'm Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough... Chip for short."

"What kind of name is that?" a small girl squirrel asked, coming from another room. Four others followed.

The youngest was grey with small brown spots on her cheeks and shoulders. "Hello! I'm Amy. That's Miya, Laura, Mike and Reggy," she told Chip as she pointed to each one.

"Are you our brother?" Reggy asked. He seemed a few years younger than Chip, but older than Amy. He had poufy grey fur and green eyes.

"I remember when he was a baby!" Miya giggled. She was tan with brown eyes.

Laura and Mike, the two oldest, exchanged glances.

"Don't be rude," Carla said in a flat tone, "Say something to Chip."

Laura, who had red-brown fur and light, ice blue eyes, shook her head. "I have nothing to say to him."

"He may be our 'brother' but he's not part of our family," Mike snapped. He had purple eyes and ash-grey fur.

"Why'd you bring him here, Shanks?" Miles asked.

Chip's tail dropped. He should have known they all wouldn't accept him... but then again, he didn't want to be accepted. This wasn't his family...not anymore. "Look, I just came to see you and know your names. Now that I do, I have no reason to be here." Chip turned to walk out, but Shanks stopped him.

"What do you mean you have no reason to be here? You're part of Dr. Blowhole's team now! That was part of the agreement!"

Chip took a step back, but Carla and Miles pushed him forward.

"No! Don't hurt him! He's our brother!" Amy wailed.

Miya held Amy and pushed Reggy close, then shoot the others a glare.

Shanks picked up Chip by the scruff of the neck. "Stop struggling, ya lil twerp. Ya should have kept your end of the deal."

Chip kept struggling. "No! Lemme go! My parent, my _true _parents, will come!"

"Rune and Kowalski?" Shanks laughed. "Actually, I think they will too. When tye do come, I'll talk to them, or rather, just 'Rune', personally."

"What do you want with my mom?!" Chip demanded, but Shanks knocked him out.

***

"Is...Is he...dead?" asked a voice.

"No, of course not! Don't be stupid!" snapped another.

"Sush! I think he's waking up!" the first voice said.

Chip groggily opened his eyes. Two girls were hovering over him. One was a pretty, yellowish mongoose. They other was a sassy looking mink. "H-Huh? Where am I? ...Who are you two?"

"Calm down," the female mongoose told him, "You're in the prison cambers. I'm Karri, that's Suzie."

"What am I doing here?" Chip asked.

"You're here until Dr. Blowhole has a way to blackmail you," a black bear said as he stepped out of the shadows, "Just like the rest of us."

---

A/N: Hello, peoples! Guess what? I actually did research to finish this page! 8D Okay, Suzie is a European Mink which are endangered(oh noes!) and the Asiatic Black Bear who you will know the name in the next chap, is vulnerable(poor thing). Just thought you all should know.

Okay, well, turns out that Chip's real parents and his older siblings don't want him, but what of the three younger ones?(DUH DUH DU!) I'm thinkin' next shall be with Heart's group and yes, I'm planning to put a little Tart in it! ^w^

ᖳPlease Review! 舵

궜

oooo! Pretty designs~! 83


	10. Splitting Up

Chapter ten: Splitting up

Chip twitched his bushy tail. "W-What do you mean? Who are you?"

"I'm Zack," the black bear said, "And I mean that since you won't work for Blowhole on your own free will he'll find a way to force you to."

Chip's tail drooped. "That's bad..."

"Well it's certainly not good!" Suzie snapped.

Karri shook her head. "Forgive Suzie. She's a bit of a fire mink ever sice she arrived here," she told Chip.

"Don't apologize for me!"

"So, Blowhole wants you three to work for him? Why?"

"We had no where else to go...," Karri said.

"So, he gave us a home...," Suzie's voice was gentle this time, "But in return, he told us we had to work for him... but none of us can kill someone! We're just kids...!"

Zack sighed. "I was forced to build a machine for him. Once I was done, he locked me in here."

"What about you families?" Chip asked.

Suzie laughed bitterly. "What family?"

"I never knew my parents," Zack confessed.

Karri looked down at the ground. "My...my brother doesn't care about me anymore..."

Chip lowered his head. "I doubt my parents will know where to find me...So... we're stuck here," he said, rather than asked.

"Afraid so," Karri said.

All four kids sighed.

***

The team of four stared up at the mansion.

"Wow...," Ace muttered, "Who knew I'd be right?"

"Well, we can't stand here all day," Night said. "We might want to get going."

Heart shook her head to clear it. "Right, right..." She took a breath and lead them into the building.

The four made their way deeper into the abandon mansion and soon, they came across a stair case. Heart lead the way followed by Tyler then Night and finally Ace.

Heart tried not to flinch when she heard the stairs creek. "Everyone, be careful," she warned, "You never know when-"

CRACK!

Heart fell through the floor.

"Heart!" the three cried.

Tyler lunged after her, managing to grab her paw, but not the stair case too. Tyler protectively wrapped his arms around her as they fell down and broke down into the basement. The two roughly landed on something plush and big which saved their life.

"Wow, that was lucky," Tyler said, smiling at Heart.

"Grrrr! Intruder!"

The two looked down and saw that they had landed on a moose. "Intruders!" it said again, "Intruders!"

Heart kicked it in the jaw. "Shuddup!"

The moose let out a loud and angry call.

"Oh crap," Tyler muttered. He grabbed Heart's hand and pulled her away.

"Ty! Let me go! I can totally handle that over grown ground hog!"

"Over grown ground-? Heart, no. We're running away!" he said, still pulling her as the moose gave chase.

***

"Heart~? Tyler~?" Night called down the hole.

"Okay, this is _not_ cool!" Ace said in a panicking tone.

Night sighed. "Ace, go back and find the others. I'll go after Heart and Tyler."

Ace nodded and ran out the door.

Night sighed again. "Sorry, Chip, but I got to make sure those two don't die" With that, she jumped down the hole.

***

Ace ran as fast as he could. He wasn't sure where he was going or where the others wre. It was hopeless. Heart and Tyler could be dying, Night was about to die and Chip could already be dead!!

"Oh God... Okay, Ace, okay. Calm down," he told himself.

"Ace?"

Ace looked up and saw two girls.

A black and white rabbit was the first to jump down of a building, then a silver cat with a red paw.

"_This _is Skipper's kid?" the rabbit scoffed.

The cat laughed. "This shall be easy!"

They surrounded Ace, read to attack.

"Leave the freak alone!" someone shouted. It was Peppy! He tackled the she-cat down and lashed at the rabbit.

Just then, Nicolie and a raccoon came and help Peppy fight them off.

"Touch him and I'll bite your throat," the raccoon growled.

The girls squealed and ran away.

"Peppy? Nicolie? What are you two doing here? And who's that?"

"Tsk. Found these two wondering around," Peppy said.

"Yeah, looking for you!" Nicolie snapped.

"Oi! Enough bickering!" the raccoon shouted, covering his ears. He then turned to Ace. "I'm Stephen. You can call me Steve, though. I'm one of Rune's comrades."

"Oh... say, what's Nicolie doing here anyways?" Ace asked.

"Ah, yes. Nicolie wanted to come with me to Russia," Steve said. "You kids have gotten into a lot of trouble, haven't you?"

Ace scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time!" He then remembered his friends. "Night went after Tyler and Hear who fell down a hole in Blowhole's base!"

Steve looked around. "Blowhole's base? Where?"

Ace looked around too. "Ah... I... I don't know... I kinda ran around for awhile.."

Peppy shook his head. "Whatever. I'm outta here."

"Peppy, wait!" Ace shouted. He sighed deeply. "Is _everyone _splitting up?"

---

A/N: Wow. It's been awhile since i last updated. I've been working on my PoM Quetsions and Dares. I've been feeling a bit sick too, so, yeah... Now I'm off to update it! See ya!

Please Review.


	11. I'm Sorry So sorry

Chapter eleven: I'm Sorry...

"Rune...?" Angelica called out for the second time. She could sense Rune was upset, but not only because Skipper blew her major sercet. "Rune, sweety, do you want to talk about it?" she asked in a soft kind voice she usually only used for her kits and Max.

Rune shook her head slowly. "No, Ang, I really don't..." She suddenly stopped and turned to her three friends. "Why don't you three go on without me? Blowhole's base is in the abondon mansion way up town. I'll meet you guys there later." With that, she walked off.

"And what are you going to be doing?" Julien called after her, but she didn't turn around.

Scott turned Julien around and shoved him. "It's none of our buisness, Julien! Let her go in peace."

***

Rune knew excatly where she was going. It was on the top of the hill near a gaint oak tree where two tombstones were standing tall. Rune stared at them for a bit and sighed. "Ah...um... hi?" she said a bit self-consiously.

Silence.

She looked around to make sure no one was there. Then, she contuined; "I, ah... It's me, Nicatia.... I know. I've grown, haven't I? Now-a-days, though, I'm known as Rune... I, um, got married. To Kowalski. He's a penguin." She laughed a little. "No surpise there, huh?" Now she was feeling more relaxed. "We have an oak tree in the zoo where I live at now... Everytime I'm near it, I think of our memories together...I made new friends, ya know. So many friends. I also got to raise a few kids. They are all good and well behaved... well, most of the time. I have a son. His name is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, but we all call him Chip. He's a lil fisty squirrel... That's why we're here, actually. To find my son. He's gotten tricked... just like me.... and now, everytime when I think about him, I'm wondering if he's okay... if he's still holding on... or if he ended up like me... I'm so scared, you guys. I don't know what to do. What am I going to do when I face Shanks and Blowhole? I'd feel like a murderer again! How do I defeat them? I don't know what to do! What should I do?!"

Again, there was only silence.

Rune sighed and kneeled at the graves. "I didn't really mean to kill you two... I was crazy and blinded by revenge and bitterness... I miss you guys so much! I didn't mean to kill you! I... I'M SO SO SO SORRY!" By this time, Rune was sobbing. She layed in between the two tombstones. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...," she , she felt a tap on her shoulder. Rune looked up. "K-K-Kowalski?" she sniffled. "What are you doing here? How'd ya know where I'd be?"

"I had a feeling you'd come here." That was Skipper's voice. He was closed behind Kowalski. "Don't worry, though. I sent Rico and Private to go ahead."

Rune seeked comfort in her husband's arms and she cried a bit more. "D-Do you... think they forgive me...?" she asked the two.

"I'm sure they do," Kowalski encourged, hugging her closer and rubbing her back.

"They weren't the ones who held grudges," Skipper said, "They cared deeply about you even though at times, they were a bit cruel to you."

Rune managed to smile. "Na... They weren't cruel. They were just acting how older brothers should," she said. The lemur stood and was lead off by Kowalski and Skipper. She looked back and she could of sworen she saw images of two loving, brotherly, trouble making penguins; Manfreedy and Johnson. They were waving at her. Rune let out a childish laugh and waved back.

Skipper looked and saw the images too. "See? They _do _forgive you," he told Rune, waving a bit at the two past gone penguins.

Kowalski was confused for why Skipper and Rune were smiling and waving at nothing. _Did I... miss something?_

---

A/N: Zaaaw! I think this is sweet and also sad at the same time!

Geez! It's been awhile since i've updated this! Anywhoz, my mind has been traked on Nicatia's days. I'm still working on Nicatia's Days. The next chap for that is a request form **101 giraffes. **Also, I feel kinda bored with PoM Questions and Dares so it'll be awhile till i update that too.


End file.
